En la Torre T
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Colección de dabbles y oneshot de Teen Titans. 02.- Pestañas: Jinx cerró el libro bruscamente. Entrecerró los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada, Kid Flash le sonrió recostado en el sofá. Jinx sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, no soportaba a aquel idiota que se había empeñado en reformarla. Flinx
1. Conservar

_Teen Titans y sus personajes son propiedad de DC comics._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _246_

 **Conservar**

Aunque le había despertado el suave movimiento del colchón fingió seguir durmiendo. Se había acostumbrado a que Raven abandonase la cama de madrugada, sin despedirse, a hurtadillas.

Entreabrió un ojo para contemplar su espalda desnuda. Raven se escabullía sin molestarse ni incomodarse por su propia desnudez. La vio abrir un portal y cruzarlo sin mirar atrás, sin devolver por un instante la vista a su _durmiente_ amante. La primera noche a Beast Boy le había enfurecido, hasta el punto de no dirigirle la palabra en todo el día; ahora ya se había acostumbrado y, en parte, la comprendía.

Beast Boy suspiró y estiró el brazo para tocar aquel punto donde minutos antes había yacido su Raven. Allí aún se conservaba su calor y retenía su olor.

Se preguntó, una vez más, hasta cuándo duraría aquello. Aquellas visitas nocturnas que se habían iniciado en un momento vulnerable de ambos, estando los dos destrozados y buscando consuelo; con la simple necesidad pisoteando cualquier otro sentimiento. Había empezado de manera fortuita, pero Beast Boy temía la llegada de su final tanto como temía a la bestia que moraba en su interior.

Porque Beast Boy sabía lo que sentía, sabía que la amaba, pero ¿y Raven? ¿Qué sentía ella? Era imposible de saber y, más aún, si a modo de respuesta ella se limitaba a resoplar y ponerse a meditar.

Beast Boy deseaba conservar aquella fortuita intimidad para siempre, sentir cada día el calor y su olor en el colchón.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_  
 _¡Hola! Este drabble fue escrito originalmente para el reto del Fictober. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre los Teen Titans aunque me encantan, en fin, un poco de mi OTP para empezar._  
 _Escrito el 09/10/17_


	2. Pestañas

_Teen Titans y todos sus personajes son propiedad de DC Comics._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _271._

 **Pestañas**

—¿Qué estás mirando, Kid Flash? —preguntó molesta sin apartar la mirada del libro.

—¿Qué lees, Jinxy?

La joven bruja de la mala suerte soltó un bufido.

—¿No tienes ningún villano al que perseguir? ¿Alguna pánfila a la que salvar?

—¿Por qué eres tan antipática, Jinxy?

Jinx cerró el libro bruscamente. Entrecerró los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada, Kid Flash le sonrió recostado en el sofá. Jinx sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, no soportaba a aquel idiota que se había empeñado en reformarla.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Kid Bobo?

—Porque me encanta estar contigo, por eso.

La muchacha suspiró, alargó la mano hasta la mejilla de Kid Flash que permaneció inmóvil esperando, tal vez, una caricia; sin embargo, Jinx coló el dedo índice bajo la máscara del Titan, tiró de ella soltándola después.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el Titan por el latigazo de su propia máscara—. ¡Eso duele!

—Deja de mirarme, Kid Bobo.

—¿Por qué eres así, Jinxy?

—Deja ya de llamarme Jinxy.

—Como quieras —musitó Kid Flash.

Jinx le miró con cierta desconfianza. Recuperó su libro y se sumergió de nuevo en la trama, pasó la página, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kid Flash, mirándola fijamente otra vez.

—¡Deja de mirarme de una vez! ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?

—Es que no puedo dejar de mirarte, Jinxy.

»Tus pestañas, son tan largas y rosas… y encantadoras

—¡Piérdete, Kid Bobo! —exclamó la bruja de la mala suerte tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Kid Flash dejó una rosa roja sobre su regazo, antes de usar su súper velocidad para salir de allí.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_  
 _¡Hola! Un poco de Jinx y Kid Flash para acabar el sábado. Me encanta Jinx, la encuentro un personaje maravillosamente adorable, y aunque Kid Flash no me gusta tanto, tengo que admitir que hacen buena pareja.  
Este drabble forma parte de reto del Fictober._

 _º º º_

 _ **Vidrio:**_ _¡Hola! Gracias por leer, me alegra que te gustase._


End file.
